


Hearing Beth Greene

by Dani3lla



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl Smut Week, Eventual Smut, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, daryl dixon - Freeform, listening, walking dead smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani3lla/pseuds/Dani3lla
Summary: Daryl Dixon didn't mind having his cell next to Beth's, in fact nights like tonight were a prime example as to why he loved the location.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daryl's POV. So this is my first work on this site, I'm sorry I'm absolute trash!! This is legit just smut, not sure if I'll be adding more to this one or not so let me know what you think!

When picking his cell he hadn't given much thought to it—he picked a random cell that just happened to be next to Beth Greene's. He didn't really give it much thought, he hadn't planned on spending much time in his cell anyway. It was just a place to sleep, his days he spent outside whether it be on guard duty or going out to hunt. He got in to his cell late that night, he just got relived from guard duty and he was completely exhausted. The weather was starting to wear on him, exhausting him easier than usual. A quiet yawn left his lips as he walked down the cellblock, making sure to keep his footsteps light as he knew people were fast asleep as it was probably well around midnight.

The archer pulled open his privacy curtain and walked into his cell, slowly toeing off his boots before walking to his bed. He stripped off his leather vest and moved to hang it up on the stool that was in the corner of his cell. The next to go was his jeans, deciding to sleep in his shirt and boxers, he pulled back the thin blanket and moved to lay on the bed, letting out a sigh of relief as his sore muscles hit the thin mattress. His eyes slowly closed as he felt like he could finally relax—or so he thought. He heard a quiet noise, it almost sounded like a moan—the archer visibly tensed moving to sit up in bed. His jeans were nearby as was his knife, his crossbow all the way in the corner. He was ready to spring into action but then he heard the following _"God..yes..."_ along with another hushed moan. His brows furrowed in confusion but then he quickly put the pieces together, Beth Greene was next door with her hand down her shorts. 

 _Shit_. 

His cheeks burned a dark shade of red as he moved to lay back down on his bed, trying to ignore the sounds of the blonde in the next cell whimpering softly to herself. His eyes slowly closed as he tried to imagine what she was doing, tongue darting out to wet his lips at the thought. He couldn't help but to imagine the blonde with her hand down her shorts, finger rapidly rubbing her clit while her free hand teased her nipples. Another moan, this one a little louder came and he slowly opened his eyes looking down to his tented boxers. Normally jacking off was such a chore but tonight he actually had something to jack off too.

God this was wrong, she had no idea that anyone could hear her and here he was about to jerk his cock to the soft little noises she was making. _Fuck it._ He slowly tugged his boxers down, his cock sprung free from the fabric as his fingertips moved to rub over his balls for a moment before grasping his erect length. His teeth sunk down into his lower lip as he closed his eyes once more, " _Mmm yes.."_ could be heard from the cell next door. He couldn't get the image that he had painted of her out of his head, imagining her sprawled out on her mattress laying on top of the sheets with her legs spread. _What a sight that would be_.

Daryl grunted softly as he began to stroke himself faster as it sounded like Beth was close to her climax, her moans were getting more desperate and slightly louder and he wanted to finish at the same time as her. "C'mon Beth, that's it.."He breathed out, his thumb brushing over the tip of his cock—causing his hips to jut forward as pre-come leaked from his tip. _"Yes, yes, yes."_ Beth moaned softly, quiet pants could be heard and he was sure that she reached her orgasm. He didn't take long after her, twisting his hand around his cock as he stroked faster, hips bucking forward as he bit his lower lip to bite back a moan before he spilled his load into his hand. 

He panted softly, a lazy smile on his lips as that was the best time he ever had jerking off by his own hand, he reached down to yank a sock from the floor of his cell to clean himself off hoping that tomorrow he'd get a repeat. 


	2. Feigning Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Daryl heard Beth getting off in her cell, how the hell is he supposed to go about acting like he didn't hear anything?

Daryl was always up early, no matter how hard he tried he could never sleep in. He didn’t have much to do today, him and Rick were going to do a perimeter check later to see how they could reinforce the chain link fences to make sure they’d hold in case more walkers were to build up. For now he was free and the only thing he was thinking about was how badly he needed a cigarette and to forget about last nights events. He tossed the worn blanket off of himself and moved to quickly get dressed, tugging on his jeans as well as a flannel and his leather vest. He fumbled through the bedside table drawer until he found his pack of smokes and his lighter before heading out of his cell and out of the cellblock all together. 

It seemed as if everyone else was asleep, if someone was awake they were awful quiet and this had to be Daryl’s favorite time of the day. It was quiet and he felt like he was alone—the only person awake right now was whoever was on guard duty but thankfully he wouldn’t have to partake in idle conversation, Daryl Dixon was not a morning person. Once outside he took his pack from his pocket and plucked a single cigarette out, placing the butt between his lips before lighting it up and taking a long drag from it.

He couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened last night, how he had heard Beth Greene of all people climax in her cell. He couldn’t help but wonder how she did it and where she learned it from. Probably before the world fell apart she had seen a few pictures or probably some porn videos online. Maybe curiosity got the best of her, he had never heard her do it before last night so he couldn’t help but wonder what had gotten into the blonde. Not like he was complaining. 

All he could think about was the way she did it, Beth seemed like the kind of girl that took her time. She probably had a candle lit in her cell to even set the mood for herself, started off by teasing her nipples first, fingertips roaming over her body slowly to tease herself. She’d take her time, there was no rush—brushing her fingers slowly over her mound before the tip of her index finger pushed her lips apart to tease her clit. He quickly snapped out of it when he realized he was completely zoned out thinking about Beth Greene fingering herself that he had gotten to the end of his cigarette. He dropped the butt, quickly crushing it with the heel of his boot before moving to step inside. 

He opened up the door to the cellblock and froze in his place when he saw Beth standing in the common area with baby Judith in her arms humming softly to the baby. His cheeks burned a dark shade of red as moments ago he had the filthiest thoughts about her, how he could still hear the moans ripping from her lips. Fuck. Beth turned around when she heard the door open and offered the archer a kind smile, “’m sorry, did she wake ya?” Beth asked as she fed the baby her breakfast, her bottle in her hand. 

Daryl quickly shook his head, combing his fingers through his messy bed head. “No—was already up.”He said quickly before awkwardly clearing his throat. How was she just walking around like nothing had happened last night, like she wasn’t in her cell chasing an orgasm? Oh right because it wasn’t a big fucking deal. He needed to calm down, masturbation was normal and he was sure everyone in the God damn prison did it. Except the only person he heard and imagined doing it was Beth Greene. 

“Oh good, she was screamin’ like somethin’ else this mornin’.”Beth said shaking her head lightly as she moved to set the empty bottle down moving to burp Judith. She gently patted her back as the baby let out a ferocious burp which caused Beth to giggle softly. What came next wasn’t so funny though, the baby had spit up slightly on the blonde’s shirt. “Dang it.”Beth breathed out, “Can ya hold her for me? So I can change my shirt.” Beth asked and Daryl obliged, reaching out to carefully take the baby from Beth. “Hey little ass kicker.”He murmured softly, cradling the baby in his arms. 

Judith was slightly fussy, whimpering softly as she was teething. “C’mon, her pacifier is in my cell.”Beth motioned for Daryl to follow and the archer hesitated for a moment before following her to the cell. Once inside his gaze lingered on the bed, where the scene happened last night and he quickly snapped his gaze away trying not to think about it. Instead he rocked Judith carefully in his arms before Beth came over with the pacifier in in her hands, placing it in Judith’s mouth before going to her chair where she had a clean shirt hanging. 

“’m just gonna change really quick—“Beth began to say, facing the wall. Privacy wasn’t really a thing anymore. Since there was nothing but privacy curtains people had seen bits and pieces of one another and it wasn’t really a big deal. Daryl knew he shouldn’t have looked but he couldn’t help it, his gaze lingering over the blonde as she stripped off her shirt. He couldn’t see much. Just her back, her long blonde hair cascading down and he noticed that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Did she often go braless? Did he just not notice before now? 

Once Beth tugged on her shirt Daryl averted his gaze to look back down to Judith not wanting Beth to know that he was fucking staring at her while she was changing. “There.”Beth said with a small smile before Daryl finally looked up noticing she was wearing a white top, the material worn and sheer and he could see—dammit he could see her flush nipples and he couldn’t help but to let his eyes linger there for a moment before he forced himself to look away. “H-here.”He stammered out quickly handing Judith back to her. Beth’s brows furrowed in confusion, “Daryl—“She began to say but before she could even ask him what had gotten into him he had booked it out of her cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Let me make it up to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth finally takes the lead, making the first move on Daryl and it opens up the doors for many interesting things.

Beth wasn’t blind, she could see that something was going on with the archer, he had spent the last few days ignoring her. The few times that he did look at her his face would turn a dark shade of red, he’d mumble something incoherent and duck his head before leaving the room. It was almost…it was almost like a school boy crush. No—it couldn’t be, Daryl was a grown man and he hadn’t show interest in anyone since she had known him. Why the hell would he show an interest in her? She wasn’t like the other women of the prison, she was practically flat chested, didn’t have a lot of curves and she didn’t think of herself as sexy. Why would someone like Daryl be interested in someone like her? Beth was sure that she annoyed the hell out of him but the way that he was acting lately—she couldn’t help but wonder if maybe something was going on in his head. 

The blonde knew that Daryl wasn’t good at talking about his feelings, she had the courage to walk up to him and ask him what the heck was going on but she knew she wouldn’t get a straight answer from him. He’d mutter something, come up with some sort of excuse before brushing her off. No, she needed to be bolder—besides, actions speak louder than words…don’t they? What she was about to do would take a lot of bravery, so Beth snuck into the cabinet that contained the alcohol. She quickly looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was around. The alcohol was saved for special occasions as they didn’t have much of it but she was sure it would be okay to have one little sip. She picked up a bottle labeled Crowne Royal and moved to take a tiny sip of it, nearly spitting out the contents. “Gross..”She breathed out, wiping her tongue on the back of her hand to try to get the taste out. She wrinkled her nose slightly knowing that small sip wouldn’t have any effects on her so she plugged her nose with one hand and then took a longer sip before screwing the cap back on and putting the bottle back and shutting the cabinet. She felt like she wanted to vomit but she was able to keep the contents of the alcohol down. 

She didn’t understand how people actually enjoyed the taste of that, it was downright awful. She quickly headed out of the main room, it was growing late and most people were in their cells by now, except Daryl—he was on guard duty though he should be back soon. She decided it was time to make her move. The blonde took a deep breath before stepping into Daryl’s cell, her gaze shifting around it for a moment before moving to shut the privacy curtain, this was it—there was no turning back now. She was a nervous wreck and she hoped she at least had some time to collect herself before he returned. She moved to toe off her boots, pushing them aside and tugging off her socks. Her hands moved to her belt moving to slowly take it off, wiggling out of her jeans and panties. The next to go was her shirt, with no bra underneath she was completely naked moving to lay down on his bed, moving under the thin sheet. 

A half hour or so passed and suddenly she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway and she took a deep breath, a few moments later and the privacy curtain was tugged open, the sheet covering her from the chest down and her baby blues shot to his expression. She couldn’t see much as it was dark but he did have a lantern in his hand that lit up some of his features. Daryl nearly dropped the lantern, “Shit sorry—“He began to say, figuring he was in the wrong cell but he noticed his clothes hanging on the chair and that’s when he realized that Beth Greene was in his bed, and by the looks of it she was naked. “Beth?”He questioned, his cheeks burning a dark shade of red though the blush seemed to match her own. “What are you—what are you doin’?”He murmured his voice betraying him slightly, showing how fucking nervous he was right now. 

Beth spoke up quietly, “I know you look at me, I see the way you stare at my chest when you think I’m not lookin’, thought I’d give you a better look.”Beth whispered, she knew she had to be bold..she had to make the first move because Daryl would never do that in a million years. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in before slowly tugging the sheet down so her breasts were revealed, nipples pert as they hit the cool air. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip as she exposed her chest to him, her gaze shifting to his. He let his gaze linger shamelessly over her chest moving to step closer so he could get a better look. “You can touch..”Beth whispered, almost nervous that he was just going to bolt from the cell. He didn’t though, instead he moved so he was standing at the edge of the bed, tentatively bringing his hand up toward her chest, the tip of his index finger practically trembling as he reached out tracing it along a perky nipple causing Beth’s breath to hitch in her throat. 

His cock was already semi-hard in his pants just from fucking seeing her like this in his bed, his index finger and thumb gently pinching and tugging at her nipple, he felt like he was dreaming. A quiet whimper left the blonde’s lips at the feeling of his calloused fingertips, his hands much rougher than hers and she couldn’t help but relish in the feeling. “I—I shaved, do you wanna see?”Beth asked and Daryl nodded eagerly. Beth hesitated for a moment, only Zach had ever seen her chest—he had never seen what lied beneath her panties and she was about to bare everything to Daryl. She had shaved herself this morning in preparation for this. She finally pulled the sheet down, kicking it to the bottom of the bed her cheeks burning red. Daryl moved to set the lantern down on the bed side table so he could have both of his hands for whatever was about to happen next. His voice was lowered, “Bend your knees, spread ‘em.”He murmured, it sounded more like a plea than an order and Beth couldn’t help but to oblige. She bet her knees and spread her legs for him, Daryl moving to sit on the edge of the bed so he could get a good look at her. 

He practically groaned at the sight, her lips slick with her fluids from being so turned on. Pussy lips glistening and clit swollen and standing out slightly from how turned on she was. His gaze flickered down to the wet spot that she had left on his bottom sheet and he couldn’t help but to smirk at the sight, tempted to lean down and lick the spot. He could always do that later when she left. “Show me how you finger yourself.”He murmured, his voice lowered as he watched the blonde take her fingertips gently rubbing it against her clit letting out a quiet moan. He watched her curiously, noticing how she didn’t push any fingers inside of herself, “That all you do? That how you get off?”Daryl asked and the blonde nodded. “Feels better if you push your fingers inside.”He murmured. “I—I’m nervous I don’t know how.”Beth admitted shyly. “Can you? Can you show me?”Beth whispered, tongue darting out to wet her lips. 

Daryl nodded scooting closer to her, bringing up his finger to her pussy feeling how hot and wet she was he carefully pushed the tip of his finger inside her tight pussy and groaned as he felt how tight she was, he couldn’t get over the fact that nothing had ever been inside of her before. It was quite obvious with how tight she was, how her walls were clenching around his finger and by the loud gasp that left her lips. “Feel good?”Daryl asked and Beth offered him a jerky nod of her head. “More, I need more.”She whimpered and Daryl couldn’t help to oblige her. By this point he was rock hard, his cock restrained in his jeans and begging to be touched but right now it was all about Beth and teaching her how to take care of herself. He could always jerk off afterwards but right now the focus needed to be on Beth. Daryl pushed his finger deeper inside of her, so he was knuckle deep and it caused the blonde to whimper, her walls contracting around his finger hungrily. He couldn’t help but to think about how tight she would around his cock, to hear her moaning his name and begging him for more. Fuck. 

The blonde couldn’t help but to roll her hips against him, riding his finger with a quiet moan, her eyes rolling back slightly at the feeling. He was right, the finger inside of her felt amazing and she couldn’t get enough of it. All this time she’d get off in her cell just by toying with her nipples and stimulating her clit but now she had found a new way that she planned on using all the time now. He slowly removed his finger bring it to his mouth to suck on it, enjoying the taste of her on his finger, his tongue lapping up every drop..getting his finger nice and wet before he thrust it eagerly back inside of her. She whimpered loudly, enjoying how rough he was being his thumb brushing up against her clit and she knew she was close to completely losing it. “Daryl..please.. use your tongue on me..taste me please.”Beth whimpered not caring that she was begging for him, she needed him and she was so close to orgasm she wanted to feel his tongue before she got off. 

Daryl couldn’t help but to oblige, he slowly removed his finger and laid between her legs, pressing his lips gently against her shaved folds, pressing gentle kisses against her clit, a small smirk on his lips as he enjoyed the way she bucked her hips forward against him. Beth’s fingertips moved to his hair, entangling her fingers in his hair gently pushing his head forward against her pussy. He slowly parted his lips, his tongue lapping hungrily at her clit causing the blonde to whimper his name. Daryl couldn’t help but to moan softly as he loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. “Daryl…stop..no don’t.”She whimpered as she didn’t know what she wanted anymore, she felt strung out like she had enough and not enough at the same time and he knew she was close to a mind blowing orgasm. 

This caused him to feast on her, his tongue ravishing up her clit, lapping hungrily teeth nipping and sucking at the swollen nub causing the blonde to cry out softly. His middle finger pushed deep inside of her pussy, twisting and bending it to hit her g-spot causing Beth to grip the sheets with her fist as her hips bucked forward a quiet string of moans leaving her lips as she reached her orgasm, fluids squirting from her and she had no idea what was happening to her as she was overwhelmed with stimulation. She whimpered softly, her juices coating along the archer’s face and he couldn’t help but to lick his lips to taste her cum off of his lips..so turned on by the fact that she had squirted. He had never made a girl do that before. Jesus that was hot. 

“D-Daryl..I’m sorry.”She said completely embarrassed as she had made a mess of his bed and got some on his face and his vest. She was completely mortified, panting softly her cheeks burning red. Daryl didn’t mind it one bit though, he enjoyed it far too much. 

Beth wanted to make it up to him though, “Lemme take care of you..please..”She said moving to sit up, her hand moving to rest on his thigh, “I’ll let you…you know..on my face to make up for it. Daryl’s jaw dropped at the thought of not only Beth taking care of him but her letting him cum on her beautiful face…fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued :)


	4. We can both feel good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl comes up with a solution so they can both get off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I'll try to update at least twice a month if not more!

The blonde tentatively trailed her fingertips over his tented jeans, fingertips just ghosting over the bulge as her gaze met his. She chewed gently on her lower lip as she couldn’t help but to be slightly nervous by all this. She had seen a cock a total of once in her life and that was on her computer screen. She had been so nervous that her family would go through her search history and see that she had watched porn that she had never done it again. Her fingertips moved to unbutton his jeans slowly, her gaze stuck on the bulge in his pants. She finally wiggled his jeans and boxers down low enough so she could see his erect cock. A quiet gasp left her lips and she couldn’t help but to blush as she realized she had been staring. 

His cock was a lot bigger than the one she had seen on the video, hard and the tip slightly swollen and his tip slick with pre-come and she couldn’t help but to want to taste. She dipped her head down slowly as her tongue traced against his tip. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the taste but she noticed the quiet gasp that left his lips at this and she wanted to hear it again, her tongue trailed along his tip. The angle she was at was difficult so she shifted so she was on her knees in front of the bed. 

“Beth—“Daryl moaned softly, teeth sinking into his lower lip to keep himself quiet but the sight of her on her knees in front of him, completely naked? That was enough to make him bust a nut. He was going to try to hold off for as long as possible because her tongue felt so damn good. It was tentative, unsure, but it was evident she wanted to please him. 

She can feel the aching between her legs, her clit throbbing as she sucked gently on his tip, her brows furrowed in confusion. Didn’t she just get off? She just had an amazing orgasm but it felt like she could use another. Was that normal? She slowly removed her lips off his tip, a quiet pop noise made as her hand continued to stroke him as she looked up to him. 

“Daryl?”She whispered, her voice shy—cheeks flushed red as she tried to muster up the courage of her question. 

“Is it normal that—that I want to go again? It aches between my legs, like—like I need to get off again.”Beth said quietly, feeling extremely shy. She had just gotten off, it was supposed to be Daryl’s turn but why couldn’t they both enjoy getting off at the same time? 

Daryl’s lips parted in response, completely turned on by the fact that Beth was getting wet from sucking his cock as most girls didn’t seem to enjoy giving head. 

“’s normal, girls can come multiple times—you guys are lucky.”He said with a nervous laugh. “What, I mean—do you want to—we don’t have to go all the way, we can just you can grind on me?”He suggested, his own cheeks burning red at the suggestion as he didn’t know what she wanted to do. 

Beth nodded slowly, moving to pull herself to her feet as Daryl laid back on the mattress, shifting back so his head was on the mattress. “C’mere.”He murmured, licking his lips as he waited for Beth to join him, heart beating so loudly it felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. 

His cock was extremely hard, pointed up toward his stomach as Beth moved to straddle his lap carefully. “Like—is this right?”Beth asked as she positioned herself on top of him, her legs spread as she slowly lowered herself, her pussy lips spread as his cock fit perfectly between them.

A quiet gasp escaped her lips at how good it felt against her, “Oh—“She breathed out, she didn’t need him to answer, “Ye-yeah this feels right.”She moaned softly. 

“Jus’ roll your hips, grind against me—jus’ like that Beth.”Daryl breathed out, his breathing eratic from how turned on he was, the blonde’s hips slowly began to roll against him grinding against his throbbing cock. Sure she had ground against her pillow before to get off but this felt so much better. It wasn’t long until his cock was soaking wet from her juices—coating his thick length from how turned on she was. 

Her hands were placed on either side of him as her hips bucked against him, quiet whimpers leaving her lips as she used his cock to try and cum. 

Daryl’s hands reached up to grip at her ass, fingertisp digging into the soft flesh as he moaned softly, rolling her hips harder against him—he couldn’t help but picture what it’d be like to thrust his cock inside of her tight little pussy, maybe one day. Right now she seemed perfectly content with grinding up on his cock until she came. 

Another gasp escaped the blonde’s lips as his tip nudged against her clit, her entire body tensed up as her brows furrowed, it almost felt too good like she needed to stop or she’d burst. 

“Don’t stop, girl—you keep going..you cum again for me.”Daryl breathed out, eager to reach his own orgasm. 

“D—daryl, it feels too good.”Beth whimpered, her legs twitching as she ground lightly against his cock. Daryl wanted another mind blowing orgasm for her so he dipped his head up to kiss at her chest, tongue lapping at a pert nipple—teeth gently nipping and sucking at the nub as Beth let out another quiet cry. 

Daryl couldn’t take this slow shit anymore, he needed to get off—his balls aching from how full they were, he knew he needed to take control. His hands shifted from her ass to her hips to grip her tightly, controlling her movements as he ground her against his cock. Quiet grunts and growls leaving his lips as he worked her pussy against his cock, feeling just how close he was at ever nudge against her wet heat. 

“Daryl!”She whimpered out, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she withered against him, her upper body fell against his chest as her fingertips gripped the sheets, whimpering as her eyes closed. Her mouth open and shut as she tried to contain the noises, still—soft cries came out as she began to cum, juices leaking onto his length as she did so. She wanted to make sure to ride out her orgasm, while her upper body stilled against his her hips were erratic against his, shamelessly humping him. 

“Fuck girl.”Daryl moaned out, his nails digging into her hips as he tried to still her, his head tossing back as his mouth fell wide open—gaze averted to the ceiling as his vision grew blurry as he began to cum. He shot his load between them, getting it mainly on his stomach and some on hers as well. 

It took them both a few quiet minutes to calm down, both panting softly as they tried to regain composure from their orgasms. 

Beth slowly pushed up her upper body so she could look down at Daryl, a shy grin on her lips. 

“Can we do that again tomorrow?”She asked shyly.


	5. One Step Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth needs more than what Daryl has given her, it's time for things to go further.

Last night felt like a dream, he came for the first time since the world fell apart and he made Beth Greene feel good. That was the most important thing to him, making Beth feel good. That's just how Daryl was, his whole life he was extremely giving—he wanted to be the provider. The last thing he wanted to do today was leave, but he had to—he had to go with Glenn and Rick to search for supplies to keep the prison going. The trip was only supposed to be a few days, he didn't say goodbye to anyone as that meant there was a chance he wouldn't return. 

The trip seemed to drag on, the Georgia heat was getting to all of them but thankfully they had found a truck to load up supplies in. It only lasted a few days and it was only a matter of time until they were back at the prison. They had found food and some desperately needed medical supplies, living in a prison wasn't ideal but maybe they could make this place work, maybe they could make this place last. It was long past dark when they got back, many of the others except those on guard seemed to be asleep. Daryl was eager to see Beth, to ask her if she had been practicing what he tought her about getting off but he decided against it, he'd see her in the morning. 

The archer kicked off his boots, changed out of his bloody clothes and pulled on a pair of worn down sweats and a cotton t-shirt. He moved to lay back on his cot, closing his eyes. He was then overtaken with the smell of pussy, what the hell? His brows furrowed in confusion, cock awakening in his pants as he rolled over and he could smell her on his pillow, that dirty girl...she must have grinded against his pillow like he taught her to grind against his cock. 

A quiet growl escaped his lips as he buried his face in the pillow, breathing in her scent, cock twitching in excitement. His hand flew over his crotch, roughly rubbing his erection through his sweatpants. Fuck it. He needed to see her. 

The blonde had heard the others come in, she hoped Daryl would come see her..especially after the little surprise she left on his pillow. A small smirk tugged on her lips as she heard quiet footsteps coming down the hall. She was dressed for the occasion, thin white tank top—so worn in that her pert nipples were visible even with the dull light coming from the lantern in her cell, covering her bottom was a thin pair of cotton panties. She was laying ontop of her blanket, blue eyes flickering up as she saw the archer come in. His eyes were dark, sweatpants tented and Beth couldn't help but to blush as she realized she did that to him. 

"I got you somethin'.."She whispered, "Well 's more for us."She said softly, reaching in her pillowcase to pull out a foil packet that contained a condom, she had stolen it from Maggie and Glenn. Look—she felt horrible about stealing but she let her emotions and lust take over on this one. 

Daryl's lips parted slightly as he eyed what Beth had, realizing what it was. Of course he wanted to bury his cock inside of her, fuck her senseless but it had been such a long time since he had sex. When he had sex in the old world it was from some girl he picked up at a bar, she always left before morning and it never meant anything, this was different. 

"Daryl please.."She said softly, as she could tell it looked like he was deliberating what to do. She needed this, she needed him. "I already warmed up, fingered myself before you got here."She said quietly, spreading her legs to show him her clothed cunt, small wet spot visible on her panties. 

"Tell me what you want Beth.."Daryl murmured, tugging down his sweat pants to reveal his hard, aching cock. His pupils fully dilated as he slowly stroked his cock, thumb brushing over his tip. "Think ya can handle this, Beth?"He breathed out, completely overtaken with lust. 

Beth nodded eagerly, tugging her panties so fast the fabric ripped slightly before she tossed them aside. Her legs were spread for him, her nimble fingers moved to tug up her shirt to reveal her chest to him, her index finger tracing over a pert nipple as she whimpered softly. "Please Daryl, I need your cock.."She said, face flushing as she felt so dirty for speaking like this but she continued as it seemed to turn him on. 

He couldn't say no to her, not when she was begging for him, withering underneath her own touch. The archer reached forward to grab the packet from her, wripping it open with his teeth before slowly sliding the ribbed condom along his hard cock. 

He hoped the two of them could be quiet, even though everyone was asleep anyone could come around at anytime—what if Maggie were to come by to check on Beth and instead of seeing her sleeping sister she'd find Daryl Dixon balls deep inside of her. He quickly shook this though from his mind, they'd be quiet, they had to be. 

He positioned himself on top of her slowly guiding the tip of his cock along her pussy lips, moaning softly in anticipation. 

Just before he was about to thrust inside of her though he heard a familiar voice right outsid of her cell. 

"Beth?"


End file.
